Games are always interupted in disasters
Plot Read it Story ' Peter: *'Watching a football game* GO TIGERS GO TIGERS! *Is sipping water from his hat* Riddick: '''Ummm...That’s Dallas Bears. '''Peter: '''No. THAT’S TIGERS! '''Riddick: Okkaaaaay *Then the game is unteruppted by a tremendous spikey hard surfaced Polymorph.* Pitchfork Polymorph: I control the game NOW, Humans! *Slams his fist into the ground making a earthquake like occurence* Peter: RUN RUN RUN RUN DOREST! *Stands up**Eyes flare* I am tired of games being interupted! *Starts to go* Riddick&Sophie: Cann wee go? Peter: '''*Raises a crystal eyebrow* what else can you do? Except for the cute and go through walls part./ '''Sophie: *Twists her tail**Flys**Her tail is very effectiveI* Riddick: Named after a guy who was blind in a movie IS AWESSOMMMEEEE!!! RIDDICK CHRONICALS ROCCCK! Boo yeah! *Fist pumps* *Becomes full ectournite* I can do this! *Summons a energy ball* Peter: *Eyes are big* Okay....You win. THEMESONG! Spikey polymorph: Hahahaha!!! Nobody can stop me now~! Peter and the gang arrive. Peter: I can! *Moves his hat backwards like Ash Ketchum did priorly***Uses his ice to save the other human players from falling to their uncertian death* Sophie: *Twists her tail**Goes after a fallinf human* I got ya! *Lifts him up by his arms* Player 23: A AVATAR HUNTER LIKEEE LOCKDOWN SGPJBSGBG Sophie: '''^__^ *Puts him down on the ground* '''Spikey Polymoprh: MINIONS ATTAACCK! *Takes off large clumps of hardened balls**These clumps became huge and gigantic beasts* Riddick: '*Flips on some googles***Grins* Try out! *Becomes full ectornite* HERE COMES PAPA!!! *makes two monsters float in the airr**Bangs them against each other* HAHAHAH YOU ARE HEAD BUTTING EACH OTHER HAHHAHA~ '''Spikey Polymorph: H'ow......Ectornites don't survive the sunlight! '''Peter: He's half human....From WHAT YOU tried to do to him! *Peter slams his foot into the spikey Polymorph* Spikey Polymorph: *gets out Peter's grip* Maaan.You are the survivor...The one who was registered into the Plumbers protection program! Looks like I can KILL YOU! *He brings out a high tech gun and stars shooting at the hero*' Peter: *Dodges**Makes a shield* Survivor of what?! Plumbers? as in...fixing stuff? Riddick flips over some of the monsters making them crack into two pieces. Sophie uses her tail to slice them in half. She kept doing this until they were all in the shapes of small game like dice. Peter didn't know what he is talking about. Not really. Spikey Polymorph: T'he Names Spikeball. Your arch nemisis! '''Peter: '*Starts laughing* Good thing it isn't Mark Luther or whatever his name is! *Fals over laughing* Superman ripoff! 'Spikeball: '...his name is LEX Luther! '''Football player: You BOTH got it wrong. His name is LEX LUTHOR. Luthor got bald because of Superman in the original awesome,epic,entertaining, and downright good cartoon series! *Fist pumps* NOW WHO'S The Superman Superfan NERD??! Spikeball: *'''Makes a spikey hand and throws the ball at Football player. '''Peter: Hmm... *Summons rock from everywher**Makes the rock detach the arm that causes it to land on a hard wall* I suggest you ru---WKJSKLG WWaaaait a second! *Get's a smile* I am your biggest fan! You are William Debrogermy, Number Thirty-two! You helped the team beat the RedBox last year. Debrogermy: Uhhhh *Eyes are big at the alien* Peter: Can you sign this Football? *Holds a old and dirty footballt* Debrogermy: Sure! *Signs it* See you loser! *Runs* The baseball reads: '''Signed by Willy Debrogermy for a........ Peter:...HE DIDN't finish it! '''Spikeball: MINIONS ATTACCCK! Mionions: *They stop attacking the little kids**Go attack Peter* Riddick: *Remmebers something* *His eyes blink* Spikeball...NO wonder he looks femilar! He was there when the event happened! D: *Takes a baseball bat and swings it into Spikeball* Spikeball: *Turns his head the other direction* Wroonng move kid. Riddick: '''You...YOU were there when my FAMILY died. YOU! '''Spikeball: Slowpoke. *Slams down of his pockiet size monsters into Riddick to get him unable to move* Peter: *Digs his fist into one of the minions* Minion 1: sjk;bgksdg Peter: Reeelaaxxxxxx Petro *Takes a deep breath**Closes eyes**Punches minion 2 before it can strike him**Reopens eyes* Minion 1: SLKBGSGLS!!!! *Crystals start poking all over it**Begins splitting apart* alsdklsdglkglgg!!! Peter: HIIIYYAAH! *Kicks a bunch of minions down like dominios**See's...a very strange sight a few feet away from Spikeball* I didn't figure that could be possible. Bring a solid figure into a transparent one to make it unable to move. *Light bulb goes off above his head* *Grins*Bingo. Sophie: '''*Is towered over by a minion* Knock knock. '''Minion 7: Who'zzz zeereeee? Sophie: '''Rookie. '''Minion: '''Rookie who? *Others start to sarround her* '''Sophie: KNock knock knock Minion 10: Who'z zeeere? Sophie: '''Revonnahgander! *Shoots her little,pink bulky blaster at the group**The minions are smashed to pieces* *Smiles* Gunsmoke rocks! '''Spikeball: *Is about to press a button* Peter: 'HEY DON'T PRESS IT! '''Spikeball: '*Narrows eyes* This will make EVERYONE on this planet into my kind! MY OWN species! I will press it! 'Peter: ' In your dreams! '''Spikeball:Peter. There's so many things you do not know *The camera zooms in* So many things your adopted parents never told you.Kept from you. There are lies around you. Your human life routines were so fabicated. They designed it to keep you as a human. Pathetic humans. Secrets that are dark. darker than this. The camera zooms back. Peter: '''*Blinksr* Wha....*Is caught off gaurd**Takes a step back, confused* '''Sophie: '''BLASSTAAAAHHH!!! *Shoots her blaster at the box* The box with the button is destroyed with a BOOM. '''Spikeball: NOOOO!!! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY PLUMBER KID! *He begins to charge at her* Sophie: '''*Freezes* '''Peter: *He uses a big posterboard in Spikeballs way* Spikeball: *Is now like a squashed bug* Sophie: *Eyes sparkle* Spikeball: *Slides off**His eyes flare once he regains body formation* *Lifts his head up* This is just the begining. *He drops a smokebomb* Sophie&Peter: *Shield their eyes* The smoke settles a few minutes after that. Peter: *Coughs* He's one mysterious dude! Sophie: '''Riiddiiccck! *Sophie breaks the unresponsivle minion**A white and black Ectornite figure with a body formation tumbles out* '''Riddick: OOowwww my head! Peter: *He see's a bunch of football fans coming back* PEOPLE RUN THERE'S A ELEPHANT! People: *Run away* Peter: *Dusts his hands off* Now that's out of the way..People shouldn't return when the location isn't fixed. Sophie: Ooh oh oh oh oh oh! I got a ground projector! Riddick&Peter: Lol. What? Sophie: '''*Takes out a shiny blue blaster* Taaadaaaaa! *Uses it on the field**The field is back in condition* '''Peter: '''What is that suit called?... '''Sophie: '''It's a Protocol shirt. Not a suit. It doesn't reach down to my feet! '''Riddick: *Nudges Peters shoulder* Aliens are more advanced! hahahaa. ---- Last scene.....To the Mickinson's house.....Night....--------- STORY FORM...AS IN BOOK STYLE.BEWARE. Buzz is watching a hockery game with his wife Aubry. Their dauhter Brizzie is fast asleep in her room. They had the entire night to themselves. Or so they thought, they hadn't heard the news. They did not turn the channel to the news channel at all. "Maaaan. That player isn't accustomed to Hockey." Buzz critigued the player. Aubry laughs. "Like he hadn't played in years!" Aubry agreed. '''FLAAAUMP '''went a crashing noise outside their backyard.The TV automatically flickered off. The lights were deminshed. Almost as if something tore down their electrical generator. The couples eyes shined in the dark. Fear entered the room. "Somethings out there Buzz!" Aubry said. "Go go go go gog gogogogogog!" Buzz takes his wife with him, taking a bat with him. "Okay scared hockey woman." He said, teasing her fear of being on the ice and getting wammed at the head. The woman glared at him. "It's probably electricity--" He stopped once they got outside. They both were speechless,breathless,and couldn't do anything. Peter stood there. His green eyes were fixated on them. His feet were in two holes. holes that were made from jumping between tall roofs at a very high height. nobody took notice for that. The night made Peter imtimidating. Daunting. And lastly like a scene similar to the first Transformers movie where Mikeala and Sam meet Bumblebee. Moonlight shined against his crystal parts. Peter is very serious. He wanted answers. NOW. "I. HAVE. so. MANY questions." The Crystal alien said. His eyes daggered at their direction. "I want the truth...What did you keep from me?" Buzz couldn't speak. "ANSWER.ME." Nor could Aubry. "ScC--h---h-h-hool." Buzz managed to say, Just one word. One word. One word that would guide Peter through a lotta events. In his life. /end. Major Events -Spikey Polymorph reveals himself as Spikeball. -Peter gets his first autograph. Trivia -Riddick's parents were killed by Spikeball before the series began. -Spikeball knows too much what Peter may learn, as one would say, "Foreshadowing and makes you think." Category:Episodes